Centerfold
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Cloud learns to never lose at a poker game against Reno. Reno x Cloud. Yaoi.


**Centerfold**

For once, Cloud Strife was embarrassed, completely red in the face.

Not knowing whether to be blushing or in utter rage to be caught in such a situation.

Reno Sinclair only grinned as he had his EMR in grip, resting it upon his shoulder as he tapped it lightly, only gazing to the blond swordsman.

"Come on Cloud, You lost the bet." He pleaded, eyebrows raised as his voice was smooth and tempting to Cloud.

"I hate this." Cloud mumbled, squirming as he sat on the bed of one of the rooms of the Seventh Heaven, his eyes wandered to the torn carpet as he began to become lost in thought, not knowing exactly how he could have gotten himself into all of this.

Reno chuckled. "I got the camera right here, better now than never, Cloudy."

Cloud remained silent, shaking his head. "Last time I ever bet against you."

The Turk laughed and watched as the ex-SOLDIER slowly began to strip of his clothing, obviously nervous as the blush grew at his cheeks and Reno enjoyed every second of it. "I thank Lady Luck every day for moments like this." Cloud glared to his friend, slowly pulling off his shirt and soon he was left in nothing but his bare black boxers. Reno examined every ounce of skin on Cloud and gave a small whistle. "Forgetting something, Cloudy?"

Cloud cursed under his breath before tugging off the boxers and letting them rest on the floor.

Reno's eyes widened as just the sight of the blond made his grin grow, Cloud sighed as he waited.

"Showtime Cloud, Ya know what to do." Reno said as he raised his camera to focus it on the blond.

Cloud sighed once more before flexing his body, his hands wandering down to rest on his bare lower half, posing. The bet was simply to be Reno's centerfold, to pose naked for a couple pictures so the Turk could have the sick pleasure of seeing poor Cloud naked or at least that was what the swordsman insisted it was all about. After hearing the snap of the camera, he allowed his body to shift. "Oi, Don't be afraid to...ya know." Cloud blushed as he nodded, lowering his hand to touch his length, the member twitching as it received attention. "Beautiful." Reno commented and another snap was sounded as the swordsman stiffed a moan.

"Are we done yet?" Cloud asked in a mumbled as his blue eyes were elsewhere, waiting for the entire thing to be over.

"Yeah, Pretty much."

A sense of relief was released as the blond gave another breath.

"They'll turn out great, Ya think Tifa would want a copy or maybe even Vincent, yeah."

Cloud sighed, knowing that the Turk would do something like that.

"Or I could keep all these to myself, After all, why would I want to share 'em?" Reno grinned and a small smirk grew on Cloud's face. The red haired Turk laughed to himself and walked up to his friend, taking in every feature of the fragile face of Cloud, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "After all Cloudy, you're my little centerfold." The smooth tempting voice spoke and the green eyes that as well belong to it's owner was lit up in what seemed to be pure lust. Blue eyes found their way to the lips of the continuous talking Turk and as Cloud found himself in a daze, he was at a wall, pinned down as a dazed looking Reno stared him right in the face.

"After all Cloudy, you're my little centerfold." He said bit by bit and grinned as he moved in closer.

Stealing the blond's breath away with a kiss as his wrists were pinned at the wall and it seemed there was nothing Cloud could do about it.

Forcing a dominate tongue into his mouth, Reno Sinclair conquered every corner as he had Cloud squirm against him, moaning a bit as if to resist and then the Turk pulled back, just staring to Cloud.

Cloud found himself red once more as he squirmed again, just having the hard blank stares of his ex-enemy's eyes on his bare body. "What?" He at last asked and Reno smirked as he shot his eyes down for a second. "Getting too friendly there Cloud, Ya haven't even taken me to dinner yet." He joked and said blond sighed as he lowered his head to hide his burning features, just the kiss for the Turk got him hard. It wasn't fair in the least.

"Hn."

"Eh, Come on, Don't worry about it, 'yo. Happens to the best of us, your's just so happens to be from your's truly, no need to hide it."

Cloud mumbled something. "Get off of me." This made Reno raised his eyebrows, lifting his knee a bit to rub at Cloud's revealed erection.

"What'd ya say Cloud, I couldn't hear ya." He asked softly, his hot breath passing to Cloud's ear. The blond arched his body a bit, leaning his head back as he bit his lower lip, groaning as his eyes were shut, the stir of pleasure taking the words right out of his mouth to become moans.

"Yeah, I thought that was what you meant."

"This is the last bet I make with you..."

"You don't mean that." Reno sing songed as he then lowered his hands to flow down Cloud's figure. "That means I'd have to show everyone all those pictures of ya..."

Cloud instantly gasped. "No!" He exclaimed as he felt a cold grip around his erection and he moaned softly. Reno laughed. "Face it Cloudy, Your reputation is in my hands..." Lips crashed back onto the blond ex-SOLDIER and every second seemed to pass faster than the last, the kiss never seemed long enough to last. Outside the room, Tifa was making her rounds and as she heard the moans erupt from the room of the bar, she paused and shook her head. "I pity the poor sap that lost to Reno...Dammit, every week..." She sighed and left the room to be.

*~ the next night~*

"Royal flush."

Reno blinked and then threw his cards down. "Bullshit."

He claimed and leaned forward in his chair as he looked over the cards and found that Cloud had beaten him.

"Eh, Best two out of three, Come on Cloudy." He spoke up but the blond only shook his head, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed, frown on his face. "No."

"No?"

"Exactly."

Reno blinked again. "You kiddin' me? I never lose, 'yo."

"You lost now, I won, which brings up the bet you made."

The Turk picked up his shot glass as he rotated it in his hand, finding his face to scrunch as bit as he looked up from his glass. "What bet, Chocobo head?" Cloud scowled at the nickname. "The one you made before you said double or nothing on the last game, remember? I sure do. Now what did you say again," Cloud pondered with a smirk. "'Eh, you beat me this round and take what ya like kid, hell I'll even let ya take my picture'." The blond said as he mocked his friend. Reno blinked. "Then you winked at me." Cloud stated in monotone. Silence.

"I don't remember."

"Of course not, You were drunk."

"WHAT! Aw Cloud, you let me make a bet when I was wasted? What kind of friend are ya!" Reno pouted.

"One with the sense of revenge." Cloud smirked with a chuckle and got up in his chair. "I'll go get the camera."

Reno only stared off for a moment before shrugging and holding his usual grin on his face as he got up from his chair, starting to strip of his shirt.

"Alright Strife, It's your bet." As if there was any shame to bear at all to the Turk.

Revenge didn't seem too sweet then for it seemed as if Reno was too good as a Centerfold.

That and Tifa found that Cloud was very forgetful of a camera lying carelessly on the bar counter.

"Cloud...What is this?"

* * *

I don't ownes FFVII. RenoCloud. =D Reviews pwease. :3


End file.
